Reminder
by writingjustforfun
Summary: Established Zibbs. Ziva's feeling a little insecure… Hope you enjoy it!


I don't own the characters, just the story.

A.N. #1 This story is the reaction to one of the episodes, I've watched recently. I just had to write it :))) It doesn't follow canon obviously.

A.N #2 This is my first "published" story, so please, don't be too harsh.

**REMINDER**

"I believe I have not made myself clear enough, counselor." said Ziva, her voice ice-cold: "Pull a stunt like this again, and I _will _hurt you." Before the other woman had the chance to react, Ziva turned around and stormed out of the room.

"Ziva... let me explain. It's not the way it seems." said Jehtro as he unlocked the front door of their house. Ziva entered, but said nothing. The ride home had been completely silent as neither of the two had uttered a word. She put her backpack down and went into the living-room. Jethro locked the door and followed her: "Ziva..." As she put her gun inside the safe, she turned to face him: "You were kissing, Jethro! I do not think there is anything to explain." she said, sarcasm obvious in her voice. "No, Ziva... _we _were not kissing. _She_ kissed _me_!" Jethro protested: "…and I stopped her the next instant. "Well, it was one instant too late!" "Ziva..." "Do not _Ziva me_, Gibbs!" she snapped. She never called him Gibbs outside the office - or inside for that matter - unless she was really mad. "I know what I saw; and that was my fiancé kissing another woman. And to make matters worse, it was none other than that _counselor_!" Inwardly, Jethro was grinning because of Ziva's jealousy. The fact she was jealous made him childishly happy, even though he knew it was not OK. He simply could not help himself. "Alright… What do you want me to do?" he asked careful not to let that inside gin appear on the outside as well. "Nothing. You have already done more than enough, thank you!" Ziva snapped again. She turned to leave. "Where are you going? We have to discuss this." "There is nothing to discuss. I am going to bed. Goodnight, Jethro." she said, turned around again, and left the room. As he heard her walking up the stairs, Jehtro smiled. _'You're so cute when you're jealous. Ziver.'_ he thought to himself as he locked his gun into the safe as well, before leaving the living-room. A few moments latter, as he entered the kitchen and opened the fridge to get some milk, he heard a distinctive sound coming from upstairs. He chuckled and shook his head.

About ten minutes later, he entered the bedroom. "Ziva, we have to talk. We're not going to bed until we've discussed this." "I have already told you – there is nothing to discuss." she said as her pocket-knife left another mark in the door jamb. She moved to retrieve it, but as Jethro was standing closer to the door, he beat her to it. She shot him one of her _death glares_, but she knew she was not going to be able to avoid _the talk_, at least if she wanted to have any sleep tonight. So she walked to her side of the bed and sat down. "Alright. You wanted to talk, so let's talk." she said dryly. As he sat down facing her, he asked softly: "Ziva, what's wrong?" She averted her eyes. She hated this. She hated feeling jealous and insecure, especially because she knew she had absolutely no reason to. She knew Jethro was telling the truth. However, she could not help it. Jethro's face turned serious. The one thing he could not stand was to see her hurt, or sad, whatever the reason: "Ziver, look at me." When she did not, he moved closer and gently brought his fingers under her chin, causing her to meet his gaze again. "You were together." she said. "For less than two months, over a year ago." "She still wants you." "Doesn't matter. I don't want her." "She is a better match for you." Jethro shook his head: "Never. There is no one more perfect for me than you." Suddenly, a flesh appeared in Ziva's eyes: "Prove it!" she said seductively. Jethro did not need to be told twice. The next instant, he kissed her passionately. She responded eagerly, and in a matter of heartbeats, all was forgotten but the two of them.

Later, as they lay wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the afterglow, Jethro said with a grin: "How about that for a proof?" "It is enough for now." said Ziva with a chuckle: "But, I have to warn you, I am going to need to be reminded of it often." "As often as you want." "Be careful, Jethro… I may hold you it." "I'm counting on it, Ziver. I'm counting on it." He kissed her lips softly, and then said adoringly: "You are the only one for me. Always remember that." "I love you, Jethro." "I love you too."


End file.
